The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part and a seal extending along the roof opening, a panel movable between a closing and opening position for closing and opening, respectively, said roof opening, which panel comprises a first panel part which both in the closing and opening positions is positioned inside the seal, as seen in a top plan view, as well as a second panel part which both in the closing and opening positions is positioned outside the seal, wherein the panel further comprises front and rear mechanisms for causing its movement, of which at least one mechanism is provided at the first panel part, wherein the open roof construction further comprises a movable element positioned outside the seal and having a drive mechanism.
The area inside the seal also is referred to as dry area and is protected by the seal against environmental influences, such as rain water. The area outside of the seal, however, will be subjected to such influences. Generally, the important parts of mechanisms, especially moving parts, will be located in the dry area. Thus, drive mechanisms for such moving parts also can be positioned in said dry area. However, certain parts of an open roof construction must (partly or entirely) be positioned in the wet area. When such parts define a movable element (for example a wind deflector which can move between retracted and extended positions), a problem arises when providing a drive mechanism therefore. Directly positioning the drive source (such as an electric motor) for such a drive mechanism in the wet area is not possible because of the negative effect of the environmental influences on such a drive source. Positioning such a drive source in the dry area would solve that problem, but then the operational coupling between such a drive source and the drive mechanism of said movable element would have to pass the seal. This, however, would lead to a local disruption of the seal or would require rather complicated technical measures assuring a passage of the seal without detrimentally influencing the proper sealing function thereof.